


Poems Born of the Night Sky & Blue Roses

by angelyriibons



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelyriibons/pseuds/angelyriibons
Summary: A small collection of yujikiri/eugkiri related poetry





	1. For you were the first

Laid on a bed of

blue roses, who shall miss me?

The young boy in the corner

Black hair, eyes the color of galaxies

 

Places he had dreamt

People he had wished

Potential he had seen

With you by his side.

 

The galaxy slows

The stars dim

The planets hush

Without you by his side

 

Forget-me-not.

He won’t

He will never.

Forget the green of your eyes.

The warmth of your body.

The beauty of your smile.

 

For you were the first

And the most loved by him you are.

 


	2. Don't Leave Me

It was you who feared  
Isolation.  
Who feared the day  
that I might leave you.  
I reassured you every time  
that would never happen.  
You & I were meant to be together forever after all. 

Even when this world was ending,  
You’d be there next to me.  
The three of us would finally be together  
As the world crumbled around us.

I never thought that  
it would have been you that left me.  
All alone.  
In a world that wasn’t my own.  
In a world that contained  
traces of you everywhere I looked.

From the honey pie we loved,  
To the sword you carried  
To the blanket we shared  
To the sunset we gazed upon. 

I never got to tell you.  
How much you mean to me.  
How you saved me from myself.  
How you helped me accept the person I was running from.  
And  
How much I loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the all the Kudos on my last poem. It made my day to receive them. c: I promise this is the last sad poem I wrote.


	3. Yet, to You.

Endless, Overbearing  
Strong yet Delicate  
Watching, Unseen

Solitude is something you desire  
Yet  
You’re drawn to others  
&  
Others are drawn to you

Your brilliance  
is blinding  
Yet I can’t help but stare.

“How did I manage to find someone like you?”  
Is something I’d like to ask myself  
But more importantly  
“How did someone like you find me?”

Me, the country boy  
Who has disappointed his parents  
Who lives his life day-to-day underneath  
A tree whose life extends his own  
Who couldn’t even save the girl he cared about

Yet  
You stand by me.  
You encourage me, scold me,  
offer me kindness that I don’t deserve.

By myself,  
I am powerless  
Unable to protect those I care about  
With you,  
That missing courage is suddenly found.

The lights that hide  
In the black abyss of your eyes  
I can see them ever so clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally happy enough with this poem to post it. Once again, I hope you all enjoy it.


	4. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of short pieces that I was unable to flesh out/liked better as they were. I organized them so that they flowed better. Poems 1,2,5, and 6 are from Kirito's POV.

1.

It all started with a feeling I was unable to name.

A world that I didn’t know

A cedar that reached the clouds.

&

A flaxen-haired boy with an ax.

 

2.

Those soft eyes, the color of life.

You gaze upon me

And I melt.

 

3.

Just as the night sky slowly envelops

The world with its beauty & kindness

You’ve done the same to mine

 

4.

Within the night sky, all I can see is you.

 

5.

Those words left unsaid

Those feelings

The truth that I couldn’t share

 

Would that have saved you?

Would that have prevented you from leaving my side?

 

6.

Break apart the night sky

& you’ll be left with the

Empty husk of a boy

Who loved & lost


	5. Kiss me in a Rose Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this one is any good. It's getting posted because it has been sitting in the word document for too long.

My hand slipped into yours  
I don’t know the reason why  
It just felt right to do so  
Trembling ceased   
The warmth of your hand in mine  
Fingers Intertwined  
Your cheeks tinged the same hue  
As the flowers surrounding us  
The corners of your mouth gently curving upwards  
Those warm green eyes  
Normally full of determination  
Continuing to face forward  
Were full of something else

A tender gaze  
A burst of confidence

The flutter of flaxen eyelashes   
The warmth of your lips against mine  
The heat of your breath  
The overbearing scent of roses

I am overwhelmed.


End file.
